I Want A Pet
by AndrewStorm
Summary: The Marauders tell a story, starting with their first encounter with Remus, and what happened after...


Summary: The Marauders tell a story, starting with their first encounter with Remus, and what happened after...

**I Want A Pet:**

"I want one! You said i could get one!" Sirius shouted at James. The only thing stopping the two from killing each other was the chair separating them. They were yelling in the Common Room, the other students watching.

"I said you could get a Dragon too. And i don't see one!" James growled back.

"This sounds like the same fight they had about you, Remus." Peter said to the werewolf.

"Really?" Remus looked at him.

"Sirius wanted you. said he would even feed you." Peter laughed.

"I need to hear this story." Remus laughed. James heard 'story' and left his fight with Sirius to tell said tale.

"So, dear Moony, it all started one weekend, Sirius, Peter and I in our dorms. this was obviously before you joined us..." James started.

* * *

"I want one!" Sirius whined, getting up from his bed. There was a bed separating his and James's. Sirius always had to have the bed closest to the bathroom and James had to have the second one. 2 was his favorite number.

"Sirius..." 11 year old James huffed. "Its a big responsibility." He reasoned.

"You have Peter. I want one. I will take care of him and feed him. And he can sleep on this bed." Sirius patted the bed.

"I have a new Nimbus do you want one too?" James snorted.

"I have one, you tosser." Sirius growled back. "I. Want. One."

"Where are you going to get one?" James laughed. "If you can find one then we will talk."

"A what?" Peter asked from his bed. It was early in the morning still.

"A kid that likes him, like a friend, how you and me are, mate. You emulate me and like me. Like..."

"Like i idolize you. He wants a... fanboy?" Peter asked.

"Persistently." James nodded.

* * *

"I didn't fanboy over you!" Remus interrupted the story. "In fact i hated you!"

"i will take it from here." Sirius smiled at James, ignoring the werewolf.

* * *

So Sirius went to the Infirmary, hoping to find the boy he had taken there the night before.

Sirius was walking down the hall, from a late night in the Kitchen. He had a chocolate bar or seven in his robes and eating one when he heard a sound from outside the portrait.

There was a small boy outside it, moaning in protests to breathing.

"Hullo there." Sirius smirked, getting down on his knees to inspect the boy. "What are you doing out here?"

"My dorm mates don't ... like me very much." he paused to take a raspy breath. He coughed, moaned at the pain, and continued. "They jumped me out here and left..."

"Oh! Well, come on, lets go to the infirmary." Sirius suggested.

"I was trying." the boy winced.

"My name is Sirius Black by the way. And you?"

"Remus. Remus... Lupin." He huffed. Sirius took his arm and helped the boy up. He ended up carrying Remus Lupin, bridal style, into the large hall.

"Sirius Black, what are you doing with Remus Lupin?" The Healer fretted, running over to the two boys.

"Where can i set him down?" Sirius asked, ignoring the motherly lady. He hadn't remembered her name. But he remembered she had healed his broken arm just a few days prior.

"Here. Where did you find him?" She asked.

"In the halls." Sirius responds. She looks the boy over before walking away, hopefully to get something to help Remus.

"here ya go, Remus Lupin." Sirius gives the boy a bar of chocolate. Remus smiles and takes it. "It does wonders." He adds, setting another in his other hand. And with two more bars on the table beside him, Sirius left.

* * *

"I remember that!" Remus comments. James's eyes widen.

"I didn't know that was how Padfoot found you!" He exclaimed.

"So, then, i did the only thing any sane Black would do." He laughs at the 'sane Black' part. "I found him a few days later, put him in a box, and carried him to my dorm."

"I think I will talk over story time now. I know this part." Remus snorts, shoving Sirius.

* * *

Remus woke up sitting on a bed he knew wasn't his. He saw his trunk at the edge of it. He looked up and Sirius was standing there.

"Sirius?" He remembers the boy coming into the library and saying "Good, i hoped you were here" and that was it.

"Hello, Remus Lupin." Sirius smiled.

"W-where am I?" Remus asked, looking around. Sirius handed him a plate with chicken, pasta, and a tart. He had a glass full of pumpkin juice in his hand.

"You are in my dorm. This will be your new bed. Don't worry. You can meet James later. Alright? You slept through dinner so here. Where ever you have been sleeping, you aren't asleep all night. These beds are really soft. You will sleep like a baby." Sirius babbled.

"Alright." Remus nodded.

"Here's a fork and your drink. I am going to find James. I will be right back." He patted the boys shoulder and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

"You kissed him?" James laughed. "I should have known. It showed even then that you were a shirt lifter."

"Shut up." Sirius blushes.

"I think we should have seen Sirius and Remus's relationship from the begining." Peter suggested. Sirius squeezed his boyfriends hand.

"Continue." He suggested.

* * *

So Remus fell asleep again, setting aside the empty plate and glass. He woke up to voices.

"Sirius, he is a person. Just like you and me. Not a pet!" A boy Remus didn't know yelled from the boy's left.

"James! You are going to wake him!" Sirius's voice was soft and careful, from Remus's right.

"Black! Let him go."

"Potter" Sirius spat, in the same tone the boy had used. "he could go. He doesn't have any friends. And I need him. And i think he needs me. We were meant to meet. It was fate or all that. I saw the Divinations teacher the other week and she said i would meet a boy, controlled by the moon, who was to be with me soon, and something else rhyme-y and she ended in 'and you will live in puppy love'. I don't understand the last part. But i need him James."

"Are you in love with him?" James was now quiet. "Like how i love Lily?"

"No, its like... a friendship..." Sirius was quiet too. "I don't know. I just need him. Its like, our souls are connected."

"You are way too hippy trippy for me right now, Sirius. How about you can let him stay in the dorms. But if you go gay on me, please, please, dont get it on me." Remus heard him walk away.

* * *

"Don't get it on me?" Lily snorted, hearing a part of the story as she passed by.

"I was 11." James reasoned. She laughed, deciding it was a pretty good story, and sat down beside Molly Prewett to hear more.

* * *

"So i can keep it?" Sirius asked, grabbing Remus's arm. Remus grunted in annoyance but allowed the touching.

"Yes." James laughed and Sirius pulled the boy to him, crushing him in a hug.

"We are going to be best mates. I wont ever let you down, Remus Lupin." Sirius vowed.

* * *

"And we have been friends ever since." Remus finished, getting up.

"No, more!" One of the Prewett twins called out from across the room. Sirius and Remus scowled. Molly's eyes lit up.

"I want to hear about how Remus and Sirius got together!" She cooed.

"what?" Sirius's yelped, mouth closing quickly.

"You gotta tell them now, Black." James snorted at Remus's use of the boy's last name.

"Rem..."

"So, we can continue from that point, Remus and Sirius were really close, all the time" James continued for the two.

* * *

"Rem!" Sirius skidded down the aisle of books, spotting the boy. James was running after him, both sporting a smirk upon their face.

Sirius draped himself over Remus, his head on his shoulder, arms on either side of his neck. Sirius straddled the boy, face hidden.

"Siri!" Remus growled, wanting the boy off of him.

"Here he comes!" James pulled the Invisibility Cloak from his bag and with a swoop, disappeared.

Professor Newman, the art teacher, stormed into the Library. He was usually a calm and smiling teacher. The female population loved him and he was a bit flirty. But in this moment he was covered, from spiked hair to fine shoes, in paint. He looked like a really bad used brush. He was making colored foot prints that disappeared when another was made.

"Remus." He said, voice tight. Remus looked up, a small smile on his face.

"Professor?" Remus said.

"What is Sirius doing?" He asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue, Professor. I was trying to write my Ancient Runes essay when i was interrupted." Remus said with a sigh.

"Remus, i know you are a strong upholder of Hogwart's rules, and I would hope you would keep a closer eye on your friends to do the same." Newman said.

"yes, Professor, I will keep Sirius on a shorter leash." Remus nodded. The Professor walked away, nodding to the library on his way.

"Leashes? Kinky" James whispered near both boys' ears. Remus and Sirius laughed.

"I cant believe you colored Professor Newman!" Remus grumbled.

"Awe, come on, Rem." Sirius purred, touching the boy's chin.

"Don't you have a date to get to?" He snapped at the 5th year boy.

"Oi! That I do! Thank you Rem. Bye boys" He pressed a kiss lightly on Remus's forehead in a thanks and punched James.

* * *

"Even when you were 15 you still kissed Remus?" asked Molly.

"Sure. He was my best friend. I thought nothing of it." Sirius answered, blushing.

The clock rang that it was way too late for the students to be up. Everyone grumbled but went to thier beds.

"What happened next?" Peter asked James once they were in their own dorms.

"I don't really know, Wormtail, maybe our puppies can tell us." James offered.

"Alright" Remus huffed, continuing with the story

* * *

When Sirius and the rest of them finally were able to change into thier animals, it was a thin time for Remus. The wolf inside him was much more territorial towards Sirius than the others.

Remus would often be found growling when Sirius was on his bed or touching anything that was his.

"Sirius!" Remus growled from deep within his chest, glaring at the boy. Sirius was standing, having just grabbed his tie. Remus was exiting the bathroom.

"Hullo, Remmy." Sirius smiles. Remus reaches out, grabbing Sirius by the shirt and glaring into his eyes. Sirius dropped what was in his other hand, Remus's scarf.

"Don't. Touch. My. Stuff." Remus ground out. He let go of the boy and they were both glaring territorrially at each other. Suddenly they were on each other, kissing and touching. Remus threw off Sirius's half buttoned shirt and gently caressed his chest with his nails. When Sirius whimpered for more Remus growled.

It was much too close to the moon, and Remus was unbalanced. For when the moon was over the following night, and Remus was in the Infirmary, he began to whimper.

"What's wrong, Mister Lupin?" asked the Healer. He shook his head and took the chocolate offered to him. When James and Sirius came in later Remus frowned deeply.

"Hullo, Moony" James greeted him. Sirius smiled awkwardly down at him.

"Prongs, can i talk to Sirius, alone?" Remus asked, getting up, not the least bit harmed by the moon.

"Sure, mate." James didn't think anything of it and left the two to thier own.

"Let me talk" Remus held his hand up when Sirius opened his mouth. "What happened the other night, was the wolf. i was afraid of doing something I would regret, and he wouldn't let me. I wanted to kiss you so bad. I wanted to mark you as my own. You are mine as much as i am yours. And i wanted everyone to know that. And you have no idea how it turns me on that you are displaying it in plain sight."

The mark the smaller boy had made on Sirius was shown off, on his neck. Sirius had his collar folded for once, so everyone could see the hickey.

Sirius touched it, thinking.

"So, what now?" He asks.

"We either, forget this happened, you go and shag some bird. Or you tell me you love me and we try to work on this relationship. either way, i am fine. We can go back to the way we used to be." Remus offered. Sirius blinked. Remus was always quiet, only saying short sentences, and a man of few words.

Sirius blinked.

* * *

"What!" James yelped. "You would have been totally fine, if he ran away and shagged some bird?" He directed it at Remus.

"It wasn't his fault. I grabbed him. And I am sure that I would have hurt him, had he fought me. You need to realize, I am a monster. When i give in to instinct ... its rough." Remus said, looking down.

"Kinky." Sirius purrs. Remus was sitting in his lap while they told the story.

"So then what happened?" James huffed, needing to hear the ending.

"Well, naturally i was dumbfounded." Sirius said. An answer of "definately dumb" was heard.

* * *

Sirius blinked, eyes wide at the werewolf.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Remus. "I am Sirius Black, I have successfully became an animaigus without anyone knowing, before Prongs or Wormtail. I am a Pureblood and you think you have the right to offer me a choice?" He growled. He reached out and grabbed Remus by the tie.

"I said this twice before, and I will not keep repeating myself, Remus Lupin. You are mine." He kissed Remus, pressing his tongue into the others mouth. Remus moaned, arching into Sirius. He wrapped his fingers in Sirius's hair. He pulled gently and Sirius moaned in response.

"We were always in a relationship, its just now officially sexual." Sirius tells him.

"it wasn't before..." Remus asked.

"Shut up." Sirius snaps. "You taste like chocolate."

"You taste like sugar quills." Remus answers. "You are going to get sick with so much sugar."

"shut up." Sirius repeats, kissing him again.

* * *

"Awe!" Peter coos. He grabs James. "Its so great that they finally found each other."

"Shut up, We are not done." Remus snaps.

"We gotta tell about when the Snakes found out. And that breakfast over the hols when you were gone." Sirius says.

* * *

Remus bit his lip but Sirius took his hand and walked into the Dining Hall. Nothing happened at first. Even when Molly asked if the two were now together, and they confirmed it.

Then Regulus came in. He spotted Sirius and stormed over to him.

"You are gay?" He hollered.

"Yes." Sirius confirmed. Remus licked his lips and swallowed thickly.

"I am telling Mother." He warned.

"Then I will tell her about Malfoy." Remus stood up, looking at the other Black. Sirius blinked crazily.

"Lupin, you better watch your step." Regulus growled. Remus narrowed his eyes and flashed his sharped teeth.

"Better watch where you stick that sharp tongue, Black." Remus snapped back.

* * *

"Wait!" Peter stopped him.

"What?" James added. "Malfoy and Regulus?"

"Yeah, what?" Peter yelped.

"I was walking back from the Kitchen and saw a certain Black's tongue where it shouldn't be, is all." Remus shrugged.

"Is that the end of the story?" James asked.

"Pretty much. You came back, and that was it." Sirius shrugged.

"Alright, I have only a few questions." James pointed out then.

"What?"

"Who is the dominate when you are shagging?"

"Good night Potter." Sirius pulled the curtains closed on Remus's bed, and Remus snorted, burying his face in Sirius's shoulder.

**(A.N. so, this was a story i just thought of and had to write. I like the going from telling the story to present format. Tell me what you think about it too, thanks.**

**And i am working on Curtis Kid ch 7 now and have ideas for Catboy so y'all are prepared and I am almost done with Bloodlust ch 3**

**-AndrewStorm)**


End file.
